Palabras adecuadas, extraña situación
by Malasletras
Summary: ¿Quién diría que un ataque de diarrea puede crear el ambiente adecuado y hacer salir esas palabras que no querías decir por temor al destino?. Es el momento más extraño del mundo, pero las palabras mas hermosas y necesarias que podrías escucharle decir.


**Nee esta historia...T.T no puedo decirlo, se me ocurrió cuando vi a alguien con una mochila naraja salir del baño...I know...extraño suceso para inspiración, pero tambien será extraño para Naruto, decir y escuchar cosas que siempre quizo oir y decir, en el momento , más extraño del mundo.**

* * *

Estúpidas misiones, estúpida noche en vela, estúpido sueño húmedo, estúpida leche…  
Nada podría ser peor.  
NADA.  
No importa cuanto insistiera, Kakashi no me mandaba en misiones importantes, nunca había odiado tanto en mi vida la letra C y la letra D, después de un largo día atrapando gatos y haciendo de niñera, construyendo casas y ayudando a abuelitas en sus compras, quedé agotado, ni ganas de entrenar ni gritar "Traeré a Sasuke" como lo hago habitualmente cuando salimos a comer Ramen con Sakura-chan, aunque después de cada grito viene una golpiza, luego lágrimas y finalmente, más golpes, sin embargo, no quiero que Sasuke se hunda más, si Sakura-chan dice la verdad y me ama, debe comprender eso, como, hace tiempo atrás, yo comprendí que ella amaba más a Sasuke que a mi, claro, los zapatos son diferentes ahora, yo trato de salvar a un hermano, Sakura quería salvar a su amor de amores.  
Tampoco tuve ganas de pasar a fastidiar a Kiba, ni de hablar con Shikamaru, solo quería tirarme y dormir, al otro día no sólo desperté tarde, si no que las cosas estaban muy animadas allá abajo, una ducha fría y mis manitas fueron suficientes para solucionar el problema que una imaginaria velada con Sakura había ocasionado.

Me visto tranquilamente y miro la hora, más por costumbre que rigurosidad en mis horarios.  
¡Maldición! Ayer le prometí a Sakura-chan que iría a desayunar con ella porque hace tiempo que no comemos juntos, y ya era mediodía, supongo que la invitación ahora es para almorzar, pero aunque invitara a Sakura al más lujoso de los restaurantes o al tazón de ramen más grande, no me salvaría de un golpe o una reprimenda.  
Terminé de acomodarme la polera negra que más tenía a mano, tomé un sorbo de leche y salí corriendo vía tejado hacia la casa de Sakura.

¿Tengo que repetir todas las maldiciones?  
Lo haré de todos modos, creo que me tranquiliza de cierta manera, y Naruto Uzumaki nunca a sido de malas palabras, de veras, ¿Qué dirían de un Hokage que lanzara maldiciones y palabrotas cada ciertos minutos?...aunque…supongo que el sueño de "Quiero ser Hokage" queda postergado por el momento…

Estúpidas misiones, estúpida noche en vela, estúpido sueño húmedo, estúpida leche… ¿Debería agregar más?, por su puesto.  
Estúpido Akatsuki, estúpido Madara, estúpido Sasuke, estúpido Itachi, estúpido Kakashi, estúpido Kyubi, estúpido... ¡todo!.  
Y ahora el arrepentimiento de estúpido niño bueno que me caracteriza. Juro por Sakura-chan y kami-sama que no volveré a maldecir. No a personas cercanas por lo menos.

Veo el balcón de Sakura, está boca abajo en su cama. ¿Aún duerme?. No. La cama está hecha. Pero está llorando y en pijama.  
¿Quién le ha hecho daño a Sakura-chan? Ese hombre, no conocerá la palabra "sentarse", le haré trizas el trasero hasta que ya no pueda apoyarlo en nada.  
Entro fugazmente por su ventana y le tomo el hombro.

-¿Alguien te hizo daño?- Pregunto totalmente preocupado al confirmar mi suposición, está llorando, sus ojos no dejan de ser bonitos, pero prefiero verlos brillar de alegría o rabia, no de pena.  
-¡Naruto!- Gritó, pienso que me golpeará y me acurruco a mi mismo, pero ella sigue llorando esta vez abrazada a mi.

dándole a entender que no entiendo su comportamiento, pude haberlo preguntado, pero yo sé que ella, a pesar de todo, me entiende.  
-Pen-se que no vendrías…-Responde abrazándome con más fuerza.  
-¿Y por qué no vendría?- Dije un poco divertido, de veras ¿Por qué no vendría?, no andaría teniendo sueñitos que no corresponden si no estoy consiente que al día siguiente podré ver a Sakura-chan a solas.

-Por-que sé que me evitas…desde esa vez…-Dijo en un susurro. "Esa vez", claro que nada era lo mismo desde que dijo que me amaba. Porque en ese mismo tiempo dije que pondría todo por debajo de Sasuke, no pararía hasta volver con Sasuke, o morir con él si es necesario, porque si hay algo de lo que Naruto Uzumaki esta seguro, es que, de pelear, ambos terminaríamos muertos, porque ambos somos igualmente de poderosos, la confesión de Sakura, es en efecto, autentica, pero esa vez me ocultó que iba a matar a Sasuke, es lo difícil de la historia. No hemos hablado de "Esa vez" porque técnicamente debería rechazarla o aceptar sus sentimientos, he ahí otro problema, no podría decirle "no" cuando yo siento lo mismo, pero tampoco podría decir "si" cuando no sé cuando será mi último día.

-No te evito Sakura-chan…y sobre ayer, Kakashi me a tenido algo ocupado, y bueno…anoche tuve mal sueño y hoy me quedé dormido, por lo que ahora, iremos a almorzar-Dije cambiando ligeramente el tema mientras le sonreía.  
-Está bien…supongo…que exageré- Dijo sin estar totalmente convencida.  
-Entonces…¿Por eso llorabas?- Pregunté feliz…y preocupado, ¿Por qué Sakura tenía que ser así conmigo…en este momento?

-No…por supuesto que no…Sería muy estúpido si fuera eso ¿verdad?-Respondió mientras se levantaba rápidamente, la miré interrogante.  
-¿Por qué llorabas Sakura-chan? Si alguien te hizo algo, lo golpearé, de veras.-Dije molesto.  
-Yo…me iré a duchar para que vallamos a Ichikaru's Ramen-Dijo cogiendo una toalla y ropa, se internó en el baño sin más.

Pensaba llevarla a otro lugar, para salir del ramen de vez en cuando, Sakura-chan terminaría aburriéndose de mi.  
Un sonido proveniente de mi estómago me puso tenso.  
No.  
Por favor Kami-sama, apiádate de mi.  
El sonido de la ducha no ayudaba en nada.  
Maldición.  
Tonta leche  
Tonto sueño húmedo  
Tonta noche en vela  
Tontas misiones.  
Y Kami-sama no tenía compasión, ya estaba de pie, tratando de aguantar el dolor de estómago, y las ganas de ocupar el baño.  
¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?  
Corrí de una dirección a otra por toda la habitación, pero ni el dolor ni las ganas cedieron.

-Sakura-chan…cuan-cuanto te falta-Exigí entre dientes.  
-Ya Naruto sólo debo…-Su voz se perdió.

Tonta acústica. No estoy maldiciendo, lo juro, solo…distribuyo adjetivos de manera adecuada.

-Sakura-chan-Dije nuevamente. Ninguna respuesta.

No aguanto, no aguanto.  
Estro al baño, Sakura aún está en la ducha, la tomo de los hombros y la cintura y la arrastro fuera del baño, ella sólo se sonroja atónita. Está desnuda. Las cosas se animan. Tontas hormonas. La empujo aún con delicadeza fuera del baño, me bajo los pantalones, me siento y…  
¡Ah!.... ¡La gloria! ¡Ni diez rasengan en la tumba de Orochimaru se comparan con esto!  
Y después de la gloria…la mortalidad.  
¡Mierda, Mierda!, nunca había dicho tantas palabras malas en mi vida.  
¡Sakura-chan me molerá a palos!  
Y al final las hormonas.  
Vi…a Sakura-chan desnuda, me miro una mano, esa mano tocó su seno (*¬*(n/a: tan…aprendiz de Jiraya xD)).  
Me subo los pantalones, me lavo las manos y salgo a encarar, lo que será una muerte segura, lo siento Sasuke. Ya no podré salvarte. Dile adiós al Kyubi Madara. Itachi, no te rías.  
Sakura está pensativa, sin nada más que una bata apegada a su cuerpo producto del agua.  
Mejor que sea rápido.

-Sa-sakura-chan.-Digo y al acto me abrazo a mi mismo, pero los golpes no vienen, ella sigue sentada en la cama.  
-¿Leche agria?-Pregunta sonriéndome.  
-Si- Respondo sin fiarme de su actitud.  
-Naruto, tranquilo, no estoy molesta- Dice parándose y acercándose a mí, en una pequeña danza, puedo apreciar sus curvas embelesado, a mi gusto, no creo que si la miro de más valla a afectar de otra manera mi muerte segura.- Naruto…¿a donde me ibas a llevar a comer?-Relajándome le contesto:

-A donde quieras.-Ella sonríe más y se sonroja.  
-¿Por qué?.-Pregunta otra vez.  
-Te vas a aburrir de mi si te llevo siempre a comer Ramen-Digo encogiéndome de hombros. ¿No es obvio?  
-Naruto se que no hablamos mucho de nuestros sentimientos pero…- O no…cambio de opinión, prefiero la muerte, miro hacia otro lado que no sea su cara y un esperado golpe cae pesadamente en mi mejilla.

-¡DEJA DE PORTARTE COMO UN IDIOTA Y ESCÚCHAME!-Grita. Ero-sennin, Tsunade tiene competencia, en esto y en…otros aspectos, gracias bata.-Sé que no es lo mismo desde "Esa vez". Porque en ese mismo tiempo dijiste que pondrías todo por debajo de Sasuke, no pararías hasta volver con el, o morir con él, si es necesario- Iba a pararla pero me quedé callado observándola, ¿Cómo es posible que digiera las mismas palabras que yo antes había callado?- Porque sé, como tu, que si ustedes pelean… terminarían muertos, porque ambos son igualmente poderosos, sabes que mis palabras de "esa vez" son autenticas, pero cometí el error de ocultarte que iba a matar a Sasuke, es lo difícil de la historia. No hemos hablado de "Esa vez" porque técnicamente deberías rechazarme o aceptar mis sentimientos, he ahí otro problema, no podrías decirme "no" cuando tu sientes lo mismo, pero tampoco podrías decirme "si" cuando no sabes cuando será tu último día.-Su voz terminó temblando, me ayudó a pararme y me guió a sentarme con ella en su cama.-Y sin embargo te equivocas. Tu tienes algo que Sasuke ya no tiene… tienes un sueño Naruto…un sueño que has alimentado toda tu infancia, no lo puedes dejar así…y tienes a muchas personas que te quieren, y una persona que te ama- Se acercó a mi me abrazó- No quieres tener una relación y no me importa. ¿No te das cuenta que todo es tan natural?, te preocupas por mi, me viste desnuda y ni me extrañó, solo me dio vergüenza, me quieres llevar a otro lugar que no sea Ichiraku, ¿Por qué? Para que yo no me aburra, y ahora estamos abrazados, puedo sentir tus latidos firmes y calmos, naturales, y sin embargo- Levantó la cabeza y me beso levemente en los labios para volver a apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho- cuando hago cosas así se acelera tu corazón.

-Sakura-chan…sabes que te amo pero…-Traté de hablar, pero ella me volvió a besar esta vez, decidida, le correspondí casi con desespero ¿Cómo no corresponderle con desespero?, se separó solo unos centímetros de mi para volver a hablar.

-Si te hace más fácil, no digas que eres mi novio, no hagamos planes, no digas que nos casaremos y tendremos muchos bebés- Empezó a llorar- Pero déjame permanecer a tu lado hasta cuando tu lo estimes conveniente, bésame cada noche y hazme el amor como si no hubiera mañana…Te conosco, no dejarás a Sasuke solo…por eso déjame sobrellevar eso…estoy dispuesta a darte todo aún sabiendo que después te perderé.- Arrugó mi polera entre sus manos mientras su cuerpo se contraía producto del llanto.

La vida es misteriosa y cruel, y juega a ponerte obstáculos y obligarte a tomar decisiones que te marcarán para siempre.

Tomé el mentón de Sakura y junté sus labios con los míos.

A veces las decisiones son malas, pero como te hacen feliz, las asumes como correctas.

Besé su cuello con desesperación.

O simplemente esa decisión es la que debías tomar y tiene pros y contras.

Sakura me tiraba con sensualidad el pelo para que siguiera, pero me detuve.

-Naruto-Susurró ella.  
-Sakura-chan…sabes que te amo, te mereces más que un futuro incierto…y sin embargo soy egoísta y he decidido que serás mi novia- Le Dije mientras afirmaba su cabeza en mi pecho.  
-¿Y-y Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó temerosa  
-Ya pensaremos en algo-Respondí yo, mientras besaba sus cabellos.-Después de todo…si lo que antes teníamos con toda naturalidad- Dije mientras sonreía al utilizar las palabras que ella había dicho- No era una relación… ¿Qué era entonces?

Sakura se levantó un poco y entre medio de lágrimas y risas me volvió a besar.

-¿Gracias a las misiones, a la noche en vela, al sueño húmedo, y la estúpida leche…?-Dijo ella después de mirarme por un largo rato. Lo sabía, nadie podía conocerme tan bien.

Supongo que la vida, es, de muchas maneras, maldita. Sólo juega con nosotros…  
Y sin embargo, ya sea esta una mala o una buena decisión, aunque no tengo idea que pasará a partir de ahora, a pesar que pensé que ya estaba decidido y hoy quedo nuevamente en blanco, sólo sé que la vida, el destino, esas cosas en las que yo no creía, me parecen situaciones bonitas e interesantes. Con Sakura-chan a mi lado, todo parece bonito e interesante.  
"Te amo, sé mi novia" son palabras que quiero decir desde que sé que Sakura me ama.  
Y ahora estoy con la persona indicada, en el lugar adecuado para decir estas palabras, aunque la situación sea extraña y no haya mencionado del todo esa dulce canción, la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada está en el aire, junto a los suspiros de Sakura, junto mis lágrimas de felicidad y junto al fruto de total éxtasis de una unión natural y , a pesar de lo que digan las ciencias o el karma, una unión eterna, de veras.

* * *

**Digan...mejor dicho escriban...¿no les pareció lindo? es uno de mis shot fav, lo declaro desde ahora xD! MORALEJA!! no te preocupes tanto del destino y el futuro y vive now!**


End file.
